The End Of My Beginning
by Jez0209
Summary: This is how I picture the last scenes of the season finale. Pure Brennan/Booth. I hope you enjoy it!


_**So, this is how I want the last scenes of the season finale to be**__**, but that's not gonna happen, so, let's say that I picture them like this. Is my first fic ever, so be nice, and by the way, English is not my mother tongue, so please be kind.**_

_**You know what's next… I don't own Bones, blah, blah, blah. **_

_thebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheend__thebeginningintheendthebeginningintheend_

**The End O****f My Beginning**

_-"So you'll go whatever that place is called in__ Indonesia and I'll go to the Army and we'll see each other in a year._

_-Booth…_

_-Goodbye Bones!_

Those were the last words that Booth said to her last night, the last time they saw. And today, he didn't even bother in showing up at the airport and she was wondering why, because today was the day she was leaving to Indonesia to study those recently found ancient remains. Was he mad? It didn't seem like he was last night, but maybe she was wrong. She didn't know why, but she felt a little disappointed that he wasn't there, because everyone was, from Angela to Cam, even Clark was there. She couldn't believe it, this was the last opportunity they had to see each other and…

- Dr. Brennan?

- Sweetie… sweetie?

- Wha… what Ange?

- Your plane sweetie, you're gonna miss that flight if you don't go now.

- Oh! You're right, I'm sorry I was distracted.

She hugged everybody and looked around one last time, hoping to find Booth, but that didn't happen. She grabbed her things and went to the entrance were they flight attendant was checking the tickets. Angela was with her.

-Sweetie, the reason why you were distracted has something to do with Booth?

- No, what are you talking about? I was just thinking about the million of things that I have to do when I get there.

- Bren, you're such a bad liar.

-I'm not lying.

- I know you sweetie. We are friends, you know that you can tell me anything.

- I'm just mad because Booth didn't show up.

- Is that it?

-Yes Ange.

-Because I was thinking that maybe you were regretting to go.

- This is something that I have to do. Ancient remains are the reason why I became a forensic anthropologist. This is my real passion.

-I've heard you saying that like a gazillion times, but you don't sound as convinced as you always do.

-I have a plane to catch Ange.

-Ok, I just wanted to make sure that you were not running away.

- Running away from what?

Angela gave her an obvious look.

-Do you really want me to say it?

- You're wrong- She hugged her tightly- Bye Ange.

- Bye Brenn!

After what it seemed like ages, Brennan finally got on the plane. She sat and started to hear the flight attendant minded-absently, because the only thing she could think off was Booth. She cursed and blamed Angela for this. Brennan was mad, if Angela hadn't told her all that things before she got on the plane, everything would be fine. But no, it was so Angela to do this stuff, to play with her mind, just like Booth. _"Booth", _she cursed again, she had forgotten everything about him for a second and now, there he was, on his mind again. During the flight, she tried to sleep, but it was worthless, because everytime she closed her eyes she saw Booth. She look thought the window, what a beautiful view; she remembered that the last time she got on a plane was with… "Booth" she said hopelessly, finally giving up, for she was getting weary of trying not to think about him. _"So I'm gonna think about him" _shethought angrily.

Before she realized, they had arrived to Indonesia. She grabbed her luggage, got off the plane and started to walk to the airport. She stopped abruptly and took a deep breath, "This is my real passion", she said, as if she was trying to convince herself and she remembered Ange words _"I've heard you saying that like a gazillion times, but you don't sound as convinced as you always do". _"It is my passion, and this was my choice" she said trying to convince herself once again.

She lifted her head, she was about to walk again when she saw something that took her breath away.

Standing there, in his black leather jacket, was Booth. He looked as handsome as always, dark hair and mahogany eyes. She thought he had never look so good. But, it couldn't be him, it was impossible, for he was leaving that very day to the army. For a second she thought she was being delusional. She started to walk towards him, carefully, she wanted to run, but she had the sensation that if she did so, he may disappear, but when she stopped in front on him, just inches away he didn't vanished. She stared at him intently, looking for some sort of proof that her eyes were deceiving her, that he wasn't really there, but the fact was that he was indeed there.

- What's wrong? - Booth asked.

- What are you doing here? - Brennan said, a surprised look on her face.

- Well, I came to welcome you, you know pick you up- he answered smiling charmingly.

With that she hugged him tightly for a few seconds, and then she spoke, still looking surprised.

- You know that's not what I mean. You were supposed to be heading off to the Army today, isn't?

- Well… I couldn't.

- You couldn't? Why?

- I did a lot of thinking last night and I realized that you might need some company here.

-Booth I…

-Please don't get angry - he cut her off.

-No, I'm glad you are here.

-You are?

-Yes, It's just that… I don't understand.

- You don't need to.

- You know I do.

- You wanna know the truth?

- Of course.

- I couldn't let you go Bones. - Booth said honestly

- Booth…

- Listen, I'm not asking you for anything, because I know that you don't feel the same way, all I want is to be by your side, please don't push me away.

- You didn't answer my question.

-What? - He seemed a little taken aback.

- You didn't answer why you are here.

- Well… I… You know.

- No I don't, tell me - she stepped closer.

- Bones… - Booth said pleadingly.

- Please tell me.

Booth stood there, not knowing what to do, not breaking eye contact with Brennan, not even for a second. He wasn't sure what she wanted to get from this, did she really know what she was doing? He had to wondered, because the last time he told her how he feel, she had rejected him, and he didn't want that to happen again, he didn't want to ruin everything again. But then, he saw something in her eyes that said that everything was going to be fine. He closed his eyes and sighed.

- I love you, that's all.

He opened his eyes, waiting for her reaction. She didn't say anything and for a second he feared the worst.

- Say something - he begged.

But instead, what it looked like a smile appeared on Brennan's face, and before he knew what was happening, she kissed him, it was sweet and tender, but enough to make Booth feel dizzy, so much that when he became conscious of his acts, he was leaning against a door, the door outside Brennan's hotel room and they were still kissing, more passionately this time. She was grabbing him firmly by the lapels of his jacket pulling him closer while he was gripping her tightly by the waist. Before the things heated even more, Booth spoke, gasping, -I guess we better go inside.

-Ok- Brennan said, opening the door and grabbing him by the hand, leading him inside the room.

As soon as Booth closed the door, they started kissing passionately again. Booth took her in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her gently, but somehow she ended up on top of him. She took his jacket off and pulled his shirt up, he switched positions and did the same with hers kissing her neck in the process. Suddenly, a doubt appeared in his mind.

- Are you sure you wanna do this? - He said, scared of what her answer would be.

- Yes- she answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She saw fear in his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, as a reassurance, - I want you to show me how we can become one. Show me how to break the laws of physics.

Booth smiled and kissed her again, with more passion this time and love of course.

And like he said, he knew. This time he knew that this was the beginning of something good, a beginning of an end, of a happy end.

_thebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheendthebeginningintheend__thebeginningintheendthebeginningintheend_

**So, as you can see, I'm not a native speaker of English but I did my best, actually I can do better, that's why I will be modifying the text.**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

**I dedicate this to my whole family, especially to my mom, dad and sist, and to my friends, and also to you, Bones fans.**

**This goes to my uncle Mateo, that is a little ill, but we'll get through. **


End file.
